The Mind Games
The Mind Games were an event held by Shadelock on Sakaar after he took control of the world from Grandmaster. Shadelock used his Shadow Gem to teleport beings from across the universe to Sakaar including all the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy , X-Men, Fantastic Four, Black Order,Decepticons (Earth-2004)and many others to a massive battlefield where they must use each other and their skills to survive for two weeks against each other and the "Challenge Bosses" Shadelock sent after them. The Mind Games were to deduce to Shadelock who was his biggest threat. Even Thanos was present. Shadelock also viewed them as useful to narrow down his foes, as many were killed during the battles. The Mind Games is the first major part of the Shadelock's War storyline, preceded by the annihation of the X-Men, and both succeeded and concluded in 2019s Shadow Wars. Week One After killing Grandmaster and taking control of the battle planet Sakaar, Shadelock used the powers of his new Shadow Gem to instantly teleported over 100 beings who he considered to be "enhanced". On arrival, they were all temporarily in stasis, as Shadelocks advisor Solus explained the rules: Two weeks they had to survive, against natural forces, each other, as they were expected to fight, and the mysterious "Challenge Bosses". Shadelock then unleashed them into the arena, whereby they divided up. He then used the arenas power to resteict abilties such as that of Doctor Strange, who could have teleported everyone to safety. Instantly, Bullseye wanted to leave, so he was killed by Shadelock, the first death of the games. By day 5, the amount who died was seen by Shadelock as disappointing, so he unleashed the first boss: Ultron. Ultron killed a fair few competitors before being destroyed himself. A few days later, Shadelock summoned Ego The Living Planet to destroy the arena, but he was defeated by the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Thanos. By then, Shadelock had admitted that Thanos was shaping to be the biggest threat in the arena. Shadelock foiled an attempt to escape by killing Doctor Octopus. On the final day of week one, Shadelock sent Surtur, who attempted to consume Sakaar in flame, but was defeated by Thor and sent back to slumber. Week Two By week two, Magneto attempted to kill Shadelock, but was subdued and had his mind destroyed, becoming a mindless killing machine under Shadelocks control. Many of the competitors had realised this was all a ploy to thin out threats to Shadelock, and many banded together. The Fantastic Four, Avengers, X-Men and Guardians all stood together. Doctor Doom had United many of the other survivors, while Thanos and his Black Order stood alone. The Avengers knew to defeat Shadelock they needed Thanos, and Shadelock deployed another boss: Hela. Hela attacked with her Undead army, thinning out the numbers more. During the battle, War Machine was killed, and Thor, Heimdall, Captain Marvel, Vision and even Loki teamed up to kill Hela. Hela survived, although wounded, and was recalled to Asgard. Loki remained with the Avengers, and Heimdall was officially made one. Shadelock then sent Apocolyspe, with the intention of killing all the survivors. However, much to his rage, the mighty warrior fell, so he turned to a being he knew could defeat them. Meanwhile, The united heroes, alongside Doom and his allies, attempted to find a way out of the games. Thanks to M.O.D.O.Ks sacrifice, the immortal magic outer walls now had a gap in them. Shadelock sent Galactus, as the United heros moved to escape. The Showdown The United heroes fought together against Galactus, while Star-Lord, Immortalem, Iron Man and Heimdall went to convince Thanos to join them. Galactus killed Thing, Abomanation, Destroyer and Malekith, before attempting to kill Captain America, but was distracted by the combined attacks of Thor, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Wolverine, Vision and Mister Fantastic. Seeing a chance, Strange created a portal to try and put Galactus into. Shadelock found out what was going on, and sent Hellscape and Dark Magneto to lead his army to destroy the last of them for good. Then, Thanos arrived, with his black order in tow. They all agreed they needed to work together to survive the Mind Games, and so began a Grand battle . The Avengers, X-Men, Gaurdians, Fantastic Four, their many former enemies, the black Order and Thanos fought against the forces of Shadelock, Hellscape and his fire army and the massive Galactus, which reached a peak when Falcon blew himself up near Shadelock, causing a distraction which allowed the Avengers and Thanos to destroy the magical Barrie'es that prevented powers like that of Doctor Strange, allowing Strange and Doom to work together and make a massive portal which swallowed Galactus, Hellscape and his army, before the survivors escaped, at the cost of Doom himeslf, who remained behind to face Shadelock, but was ultimately killed by him. While the other villains fled, Thanos agreed for once to assist the united heroes in preparing for a final face off against Shadelock and his approaching armies. The survivors agreed, and prepared for war, one last time. Next: Shadow Wars (Event) Locations Their are constantly changing locations that appear and vanish during the Mind Games. They include.. * New York City * London * Asgard (palace) * Knowhere * Titan landscape * Earth moon landscape Creators and governors of the games * Shadelock founder * Solus advsior * Hellscape (Earth-2004) * Destroyer The Competors AVENGERS: * Iron Man * Steve Rogers * Thor * Clint Barton * Natasha Romanoff * Nick Fury * Vision * James Rhodes X * Samuel Wilson X * Peter Parker * Scott Lang * T'Challa * Carol Danvers * Wanda Maximoff * Stephen Strange * Wong X * Hercules (Earth-2004)Hercules (Earth-2004)X * Dan Bi (Earth-2004) * Melissa Gold (Earth-2004)Songbird (Earth-2004)X * Daniel Rand (Earth-2004) X * Hope Van Dyne (Earth-2004) FANTASTIC FOUR * Reed Richards * Susan Storm ( * Jonathan Storm * Benjamin Grimm X * GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY * Peter Quill * Gamora Nebula (Earth-2004) * Drax * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Mantis X * Beta Ray Bill * Korg * X MEN * James Howlett * Scott Summers * Nathan Summers * Warren Worthington III (Archangel) * Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) * Piotr Rasputin (colossus) * SINISTER SIX * Otto Octavius X * Adrian Toomes * Sergei Kravinoff X * William Baker * MacDonald Gargan * Quentin Beck * BLACK ORDER * Thanos * The Other * Ebony Maw * Proxima Midnight * Cull Obsidian * Corvus Glaive * Supergiant * CRIMSON ALLIANCE * Max Eisenhardt * Loki * Victor Von Doom X * Ronan * Cain Marko * Bullseye X * Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) * Darren Cross (Yellow jacket) XSuper-Skrull Omega (Earth-2004) * Talos * Malekith * Destroyer X * Arthur Parks (Living Laser * Joe Fixit X * Erik Killmonger * Victor Creed XSabertooth (Earth-2004) * Ulysses Klaue * Sentinel X11 (Earth-2004) X * Sentinel R34 (Earth-2004)Sentinel (Earth-2004)XMorgan Le Fay (Earth-2004) * ElectroX * Ghost * Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) X * Venom (Symbiote) * Carnage (Symbiote) * Scream (Symbiote) * Johann Schmidt (Red Skull) * Abomination X * Rhino X * Kaecilius * The Prowler * Lizard X * George Tarleton * Minn-Erva * Grey Gargoyle X * Karl Lykos * Challenge Fights * Galactus * Hela * Ego * Surtur * Apocalypse * Ultron Trivia * The Mind Games is the largest crossover event In all of Earth-2004, as well as its sequel Shadow Wars (2019) as it encompasses all of the Marvel universe in one story. * The Mind Games has a high Kill count. * Among others, Doctor Doom, Thing, Wong, Falcon, War Machine, Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Kraven the Hunter, Bullseye, Songbird, Iron Fist, Hercules, and Ego the living planet all die during The Mind Games * The Mind Games is preceeded by the annihilation of the X-Men. * Category:Earth-2004 Category:Events Category:Massive events